There is a process, known as the blow-fill-seal process (BFS process), in which, in a single operation and sterilely and while remaining pyrogen-free, containers, such for example as bottles of extruded PE or PP, are blown to a desired shape and immediately on cooling are filled aseptically with a sterile filling and are hermetically sealed. The containers, and in particular the bottles, which are produced by the blow-fill-seal process are also referred to as BFS containers.
When known BFS containers are used to receive sterile medical liquids, such for example as enteral nutrient solutions, they require a closure cap system which allows the enteral nutrient solution to be transferred to the patient by means of a transfer device.
To allow enteral nutrient solutions to be supplied, there are known nutrient solution bags which have a connecting part referred to as a port to which a transfer device for feeding the nutrient solution to the patient can be connected.
The known transfer devices for feeding the enteral nutrient solution to the patient have a flexible line which is provided at one end with a spike which can be connected to the connecting part of the nutrient solution bag. The other end of the flexible line is provided with a connector for connection to a probe for enteral nutrition.
The known connecting parts of known nutrient solution bags are closed off with a seal by a membrane which is pierced by the spike of the transfer device when the flexible line is connected in.
Known from DE 2 00 U1 is a closure cap for a BFS container which has a cover part and a rim part, a slit membrane which allows the spike of a transfer device to be inserted being inset into the cover part. The slit membrane is seated in the cover part of the closure cap flush therewith.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a closure cap for a container for receiving liquids, and in particular a BFS container for receiving an enteral nutrient solution, in which the handling of the container when the spike of a flexible line of a transfer device is being connected in is simplified. As well as this, it is also an object of the invention to provide a container for receiving liquids, and in particular a BFS container for receiving an enteral nutrient solution, which can be handled easily when the spike of the transfer device is being connected in.
These objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by virtue of the features given in claims 1 and 14. Preferred embodiments of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims.